


Of killer sheep and burritos

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: yo dude not sure how this happened but im drunk at your house eating burritos with your mom and sister. hope you’re having fun in new zealandThis is what happens when Roxy comes back from a hard mission and Eggsy isn't there to keep her out of trouble.





	Of killer sheep and burritos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazybug/gifts).



> I wrote this based on a tumblr post from textsfromthetailors because really, the fandom needs more Roxy and Michelle and fluff :)

 

The mission didn’t go badly, but it had been one of those missions where Roxy struggled to keep faith in humanity and that left her with a bad taste in her mouth.

After such missions, she would usually go out with Eggsy and they would find an open pub no matter the hour of the day and drink in silence.

Well Roxy would do most of the drinking while Eggsy nursed the one pint, but the important thing was that he was _there_ , a gentle reminder that not all the human race was utter shite.

But today, Eggsy isn’t with her. It would be kind of hard for him to be when he’s in New Zealand to stop some madman’s plan to bio-engineer an army of killer sheep.

The memory of Merlin’s resigned disbelief when he had told them the details of Galahad’s newest assignment makes her chuckle in her nearly empty glass, but her merriment doesn’t last long.

Those poor sheep… There they are, minding their own business when some fuckwit ride in with his plan of murder and mayhem. She hopes Eggsy will have no choice but to feed him to his creations.

Her thoughts having turned gloomy again, she waives at the bartender to bring her another beer.

Unlike her, he hasn’t lost track of how many she’s had already, but except for frowning with concern, he doesn’t do anything more than to fill another glass.

There might be hope for humanity yet.

*

It’s only when the door opens on a confused-looking Michelle that Roxy remembers that the reason Eggsy wasn’t there to walk her home when she finally got tired of only getting glasses of water whenever she waved at the bartender is because he’s in New Zealand dealing with the infestation of homicidal sheep.

But she had been freaking out while she was walking to her flat and had forgotten all about why Eggsy wasn’t with her at the moment. Her panic at turned into anger at being abandoned in her time of need and she had marched over to his house, well-intent on giving him a piece of her mind.

“Roxy? Are you alright babe?”

The Unwins, because Michelle has taken the name back after her divorce with Dean went through, are the only ones who can call her ‘babe’ and continue to live on. They say it with such open affection, as if she’s as much a part of their little family as little Daisy that she cannot find it in herself to tell them to stop.

Which only makes her feel even more like shite for barging in on Michelle in her current sate.

“I’m so sorry Michelle. I forgot Eggsy wasn’t there. I’m going… Sorry.”

But before she can even turn away, Michelle is gently grabbing her by the arm and tugging her inside. All her movements are slow and she gives Roxy plenty of time to shake off her hold, makes sure she doesn’t crowd her in and it breaks her heart to think of how and why she learned to be so careful around intoxicated people.

But when she finally finds the courage to look into her face, Michelle doesn’t look afraid or disgusted. No, she only looks concerned and determined.

“Come on babe, it’s burritos night tonight and since Eggsy’s not there, there are plenty to share.”

She wants to protest, but at the same time only a fool would say no to a chance to have some of Michelle’s famous burritos. She usually only gets to steal a bite from Eggsy’s the few times he’s got one for lunch and the memory of how their taste explode in her mouth is enough to make her salivate. Not to mention that she cannot remember when’s the last time she ate.

“Unless you’d rather sleep it off in Eggsy’s bed?”

That idea is pretty tempting too but really, now that she’s been offered them, she wants the burritos.

“No… I want burritos!”

She’ll be embarrassed to how much like a whiny kid she sounds when she’s sober again, but right now she doesn’t care. Michelle doesn’t mind either because she only tells her to go wash her hands in-between her laughing gently.

Half an hour later, sandwiched on the couch between two of favourite people on the world and belly full of burrito goodness, she thinks that the world isn’t so bad anyway.

She’s that close to following Daisy’s example and falling asleep herself when her phone pings with a text from Eggsy.

**Eggsy:** heard you finished taking care of business in  
spain, hope you’re okay

How she could ever think Eggsy had abandoned her she doesn’t know, not now that it’s clear he’s worried about her even when really, he should be focusing on stopping the sheep-loving madman instead.

**Roxy:** yo dude not sure how this happened but im drunk at  
your house eating burritos with your mom and sister.  
hope you’re having fun in new zealand

She can picture his surprised look as if he was sitting right before her, his raised eyebrows and slightly open mouth, but he doesn’t say anything about it.

**Eggsy:** glad to know you’re in good hands   
tell my mum i love her  
should be back home in a couple days

She barely manages to relay Eggsy’s message to Michelle before losing her battle to sleep, feeling proud of herself when Michelle thanks her with a whisper and a kiss on her forehead.

Roxy wakes up the following morning with the worst crick in her neck ever, but she cannot bring herself to complain about it, not when she can hear Michelle puttering in the kitchen making breakfast and she still has Daisy’s warm weight grounding her to a better world.


End file.
